Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest)
In this draft, Princess Guinevere (Gwenevere), Melody (Tamara), Alexandra (Fallon), and Shawn (Drake) ride the Wild Magic with their friends Amber (Sunstar), Cleo, Samantha (Sugar), Rusty (Spike), Moonglow (Moondance), and Thunder (Thunderbolt); Kale's magic is green and not red. Introduction ENCHANTED CAMELOT "The Enchanted Quest" Pilot/Special Revised Draft (August 2, 1994) Written by Robert Mandell & Shelly Shapiro CAST OF CHARACTERS * MERLIN - Kind Wizard and Father of Camelot * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Merlin's owl confidant, girls' chaperon * GUINEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Camelot * TARA - Princess of Camelot, Gwen's younger sister * MELODY - Wears the Heart Stone, talks to all animals * CLEO - Baby unicorn * SAMANTHA - Baby dragon * RUSTY - Baby panther * ALEXANDRA, "Alex" - Wears the Moon Stone * MIDNIGHT - Purple Unicorn bonded to Alex * KALE - Outlaw Princess, desires to rule Camelot * RUFUS - Weasel stooge * TWIG - Weasel stooge * GRIMM - Dragon stooge * AMBER - Winged golden unicorn * FATHER UNICORN - Amber's father * TEEN UNICORNS - Amber's peers * HAWK LEADER - Guardian hawk * SHAWN - Leader of the Pack, wears Forest Stone * THUNDER - Shawn's wolf friend * BOYS IN THE PACK: BRAND & BLAZER, THOMAS & SHADOW, JOSH & STORM RUNNER - Knight protectors, wear Forest Stones with their wolf friends * QUEEN ANGELENE - Good Queen of Camelot * WINTERMANE - White tiger bonded to the Queen * KING JARED - Good King of Camelot * GOLIATH - Black wolf bonded to the King * NOTE # 1. Humans speak verbally; Animals telepathically communicate with their human soulmates through the Enchanted Jewels. # 2. Magical animals can understand humans but humans need an Enchanted Jewel to hear animals. # 3. All magical animals can talk to other magical animals telepathically. Part I Act I (1) EXTERIOR ESTABLISHING SHOT - THE GREAT FORESTS PAN ACROSS A BEAUTIFUL WOODED REGION FULL OF BUTTERFLIES AND PEACEFUL WOODLAND CREATURES. TWO WEASELS STAMP THROUGH THE UNDERBRUSH SENDING THE PEACEFUL CREATURES SCURRYING AWAY. NOSES TO THE GROUND, THEY SNIFF OUT MAGICAL ENERGIES. THEY RAISE THEIR HEADS, SNIFF THE AIR, THEN BURY THEIR NOSES BACK TO THE GROUND AND CONTINUE ON THEIR WAY. KALE (vo) Rufus, Twig, where are you?! KALE BREAKS THROUGH THE FOLIAGE. BEHIND HER IN A FOREST CLEARING STANDS HER WAGON. ON TOP OF THE WAGON, A LARGE RED DRAGON LIES ON ITS BACK SUNNING ITSELF. KALE Grimm, stay alert! THE DRAGON BELCHES A SMALL BURST OF SMOKE THAT FORMS INTO A HAND. THE SMOKE HAND SALUTES THEN DISSIPATES. AS KALE MOVES INTO THE FORESTS GRIMM STARTS TO SNORE. KALE Those little beasts had better be sniffing out something good. Rufus, Twig, where are -'' AN EXCITED, WHISKERY WEASEL FACE POPS UP IN FRONT OF HER. '''KALE' Agh! RUFUS IS POINTING TOWARDS WHAT LOOKS LIKE A JEWELED TREE. KALE Hmm, what have we here... KALES INSPECTS THE TREE. SHE LOOKS BEYOND THE TREE INTO AN AREA OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE A CRYSTALLINE FOREST. KALE There is strong magic at work here. KALE WALKS BY TREES AND BUSHES THAT HAVE MUTATED INTO FANTASTIC CRYSTALLINE JEWELED-LIKE OBJECTS. JEWELED TREES SPARKLE ALL AROUND, BATHING HER IN RAINBOW COLORS. KALE Uncontrolled wild magic. It's fantastic! THERE IS A BEAUTIFUL POOL AT THE CENTER OF THIS ACTIVITY. KALE GAZES INTO THE POOL AND BEHOLDS A GLOWING JEWEL AT ITS CENTER. KALE An Enchanted Jewel! A new one, and I found it! A SOFT HINT OF MUSIC IS HEARD COMING FROM THE POOL. KALE LOOKS AT THE SMOOTH RAINBOW-COLORED SURFACE OF THE WATER. RUFUS AND TWIG PEER OVER HER SHOULDERS. MIST SWIRLS ABOUT AS AN IMAGE OF MERLIN APPEARS. RUFUS AND TWIG LEAP BACK IN FEAR. KALE (hisses) Merlin! THE IMAGE OF MERLIN CLOSES HIS EYES. HE IS TUNING THE JEWEL. KALE No! It's mine! KALE REACHES IN AND GRABS THE JEWEL, DISSOLVING AWAY MERLIN. KALE If I can tune it to me, the power will be mine. KALE HOLDS UP THE JEWEL AND CONCENTRATES. THE JEWEL CATCHES THE LIGHT AND SPARKLES. A GREEN BEAM SHINES OUT. THE LOVELY CRYSTALLINE TREES CAUGHT IN THE BEAM SHIMMER AND TRANSFORM INTO DARK, CRYSTALLINE THORN TREES, HARD AND COLD AS BLACK ICE. KALE At long last, my own Enchanted Jewel, a stone to control the wild magic. THE BEAM OF POWER HITS RUFUS AND TWIG WHO HAVE BEN HIDING BEHIND THE TREE. THE TWO WEASELS LEAP AND SHRIEK. RUFUS (vo) Oh no. Don't fry us, royal leader! TWIG (vo) Have pity, prudent ruler! THE WEASELS ARE SHIVERING AND SNIVELING. KALE I can understand you! RUFUS (vo) We are your humbling servants, exalted one. TWIG (vo) Have we not led you to great magic, remarkable one? KALE Yes, you have, my pets. Your noses have led you true. Only an Enchanted Jewel allows communication between a human and an animal. RUFUS (vo) We are but humbling humblers. TWIG (vo) We listen and obey, obtuse one. KALE Soon all that is Merlin's will be mine. There is a jewel box that belongs to Merlin. Bring me that box. RUFUS (vo) Anything, flagrant thing - Merlin?! TWIG (vo) Merlin would fry us like little ants. RUFUS (vo) Squash us like bugs. TWIG (vo) Tweek us like tomatoes. RUFUS (vo) Burst us like bubbles -'' '''KALE' Enough, you sniveling beasts! THE STONE FLASHES GREEN POWER. KALE Don't worry about Merlin. I have waited a long time for this. The waiting is finished... and so is Merlin! KALE HOLDS UP THE JEWEL AND LAUGHS. THE JEWEL FLASHES. THE WEASELS LEAP AND SHRIEK AS GREEN LIGHT FILLS THE SCREEN. CUT (2) EXT. EST. THE CRYSTAL PALACE, THE ENCHANTED GARDENS, THE VILLAGE GREEN. THE BEAUTIFUL CRYSTAL PALACE IS A FACETED CASTLE TOPPED WITH JEWELED SPIRES. BEHIND THE CASTLE ARE THE MAGNIFICENT ENCHANTED GARDENS. THE GARDENS EXTEND INTO A FAIRY BOOK VILLAGE, THE VILLAGE GREEN, WHERE PEOPLE BUSTLE ABOUT THEIR BUSINESS. ALL MANNER OF GOODS AND SERVICES ARE MADE, BOUGHT, AND TRADED IN THE SHOPS OFF THE MAIN STREET. MELODY (vo) Come on troops, we don't want to be late for Merlin. MELODY WALKS BRISKLY DOWN THE STREET FOLLOWED BY THREE BOISTEROUS BABY ANIMALS. MELODY TRIES TO GROOM THE ANIMALS AS THEY WALK, BRUSHING THEIR HAIR AND ARRANGING SCARVES. CLEO'S BARRETTE FALLS OUT OF PLACE DROPPING HER HAIR IN HER EYES. CLEO (vo) Melody, I can't see a thing. MELODY STOPS TO ARRANGE CLEO'S HAIR. MELODY There Cleo, you look beautiful. CLEO (vo) Thank you. MISC. TOWN FOLK STOP WORK TO WAVE TO MELODY AND THE BABIES. PERSON 1 Hi Melody, we all very excited about the Ceremony tomorrow. PERSON 2 Just think, our own Princess Guinevere receiving an Enchanted Jewel. MELODY The Princess is very excited. See you all at the party. CUT (3) EXT. THE ENCHANTED GARDENS MERLIN STANDS IN A LARGE CIRCULAR AMPHITHEATER AT THE CENTER OF THE GARDENS. SITTING AROUND HIM ON FLOWER BENCHES ARE PRINCESS GUINEVERE, AND HER YOUNGER SISTER, PRINCESS TARA... MELODY AND THE BABIES RUN IN. GWEN/TARA Hi Melody, little ones. MELODY Hi Gwen, Tara.Sorry Merlin, we had a lot of chores this morning. CLEO AND SAM LINE UP AND PRESENT THEMSELVES TO MERLIN. MELODY PUSHES RUSTY FORWARD. THE PURPLE CAT WETS HIS PAW AND MATTES DOWN A PESKY COWLICK. MERLIN GIVES THE BABIES THE ONCE OVER. MERLIN Well, Samantha, Cleo, and, em... RUSTY (vo) Rusty. MERLIN Yes, Rusty. Considering you've had your Heart Crystal for only a week, Melody, I'd say you're doing a fine job with these rascals. MELODY AND THE BABIES BEAM BACK SMILES. TARA Cleo and Sam, you have to help me with the party decorations, everyone's coming! CLEO AND SAM RUN TO TARA, OVERJOYED TO SEE THE LITTLE PRINCESS.RUSTY STAYS GLUED TO MELODY. SAM, CLEO (vo) I need a scratching. No me. Move over, let me in there. TARA (laughing) How I wish I could hear you. You're so lucky to get the Sun Stone, Guinevere. GWEN Yes... lucky. CLEO (vo) Where do Enchanted Jewels come from? MERLIN Wild magic flows everywhere in Camelot. AS MERLIN SPEAKS, HIS GESTURES CREATE SPARKLES OF GOLDEN MAGIC DUST. FLOWERS FORM FLOWER SCULPTURES IN THE SHAPES OF WONDERFUL FANTASY ANIMALS. MERLIN Over time magical energies become compressed and form into Jewels. Some Jewels create a magic bond between a human and an animal making them special friends for life. Together, we use the Jewels to turn wild magic to the power of good. CLEO (vo) Oh, how wonderful. SAM (vo) Hey, how come Melody's Enchanted Jewel lets her talk with lots of animals? MERLIN Good question, Samantha. Melody's Heart Crystal is different. Instead of being tuned to one animal only, her Jewel allows her to talk to all animals, as I do. It will help her choose which animals have the most potential to use Enchanted Jewels with human friends. CLEO (vo) Like us. MELODY You're my first group. RUSTY WHISPERS INTO MELODY'S EAR. RUSTY (vo) Don't worry, Melody. I'll help you. MELODY I'm counting on it, Sweetie. Let's show everyone how well we're doing with our music. MERLIN Splendid. Good music always makes good magic. MELODY PLAYS HER RECORDER. SAM BEATS A MAKESHIFT WATER POT DRUM. RUSTY AND CLEO GRAB NEARBY FLOWER INSTRUMENTS. SONG - "There's a Bit of Magic in Everything" LYRICS DESCRIBE HOW GOOD MAGIC AND FRIENDS KEEP THE KINGDOM STRONG. ACTION TO FOLLOW MUSIC. CLEO (vo) I can't wait to have an Enchanted Jewel. MERLIN One day I hope each of you will get an Enchanted Jewel and your one special friend. Camelot depends on the bonding of young people and animals. Tomorrow Guinevere will continue our tradition by bonding with a special animal in the Circle of Friendship Ceremony. It is a great honor, child. GWEN I know it is, Merlin. MERLIN Your mother, Queen Angelene, made magnificent magic with the Sun Stone. GWEN How can I expect to follow an act like that? MERLIN You will make the Sun Stone your own and the power will reflect your own beauty. MERLIN LOOKS UP TO THE SKIES AS A HAWK CIRCLES OVERHEAD. MERLIN NODS IN RESPONSE TO THE HAWK'S CRIES. HE BOWS TO THE GROUP. MERLIN I must leave you, my students. Remember, believe in yourselves, and trust in your friends, and you will always find what you seek. MERLIN WANDERS OFF. GWEN Melody, what if it doesn't work? MELODY Gwen, it always works. GWEN You're a natural choice for the Heart Crystal, and Alex and Midnight fit the Moon Stone like a glove. And now... so many are counting on me. Melody, how will I know!? THE BABIES SENSE GUINEVERE'S DISTRESS AND SNUGGLE AROUND HER. MELODY When the Sun Stone shines its magic, we'll all know. CLEO (vo) Me... me, choose me, Princess, PLEEEEASE!! GWEN LOOKS TO MELODY. MELODY (hides her amusement) Cleo volunteers to replace any of the chosen animals. GWEN HUGS THE ECSTATIC CLEO. GWEN Why, Cleo, I would be proud to share the Sun Stone with you. CLEO STICKS HER TONGUE OUT AT SAM. SAM (vo) She's too little! CLEO (vo) Jealous. SAM (vo) Am not. CLEO (vo) Are too. SAM (vo) Am not! GWEN LOOKS UP, CONFUSED. MELODY Just be glad you'll only hear one. (4) EXT. EST. MAGICAL GLADE A FAIRY BOOK SETTING AND HOME TO THE UNICORNS. A GROUP OF TEENAGE UNICORNS ARE PLAYING A FOOTBALL-LIKE GAME WITH A FLOATING BUBBLE BALL OUT IN THE FIELDS. THEY ARE INCREDIBLY GRACEFUL AND LITHE AS THEY LEAP AND JUMP ABOUT, LAUGHING AND HAVING FUN. UNICORN 1 Over here. Send it over here. THE FLOATING BALL GOES SOARING OVER UNICORN AND BOUNCES OFF THE HEAD OF A GOLDEN UNICORN THAT HAS BEEN WATCHING THE ACTIVITIES FROM THE SIDELINES. THIS IS AMBER. ALTHOUGH HER GOLDEN HIDE LOOKS RADIANT WHEN SHESTEPS INTO THE SPARKLING RAYS OF SUNLIGHT, SHE IS CLEARLY DIFFERENT. SHE HAS A SHORT "SEA SHELL-LIKE" HORN AND SHE HOLDS FLUFFY WINGS CLOSE TO HER SIDE. THE TEENS WHISPER AND GIGGLE AMONG THEMSELVES, CLEARLY TALKING ABOUT THIS STRANGE UNICORN. UNICORN 1 Amber, throw it back. UNICORN 2 Ah, she's too clumsy. UNICORN 1 Come on Amber, throw us the ball. AMBER NUDGES THE BALL WITH HER NOSE. UNICORN 3 Don't eat it, just toss it into the field. AMBER KICKS THE BALL. ENCOURAGED BY HER SUCCESS, AMBER RUNS AND TRIES TO KICK IT AGAIN BUT A LARGE WING SLIPS LOOSE FROM HER SIDE. THE WING DROOPS DOWN AND GETS CAUGHT IN HER LEGS. AMBER TRIPS OVER HER WING AND FALLS HEAD FIRST INTO A MUD PILE. THE BALL GOES FLOATING OVER A BLUFF AND OUT OF REACH. THE UNICORNS LAUGH AT THE CLUMSY ATTEMPT BY AMBER. AMBER IS CLEARLY EMBARRASSED. UNICORN 2 That's just great. AMBER I'm sorry, I slipped. UNICORN 3 Slipped!? What kind of unicorn are you?! UNICORN 2 Unicorns don't have wings! UNICORN 3 She must be a bird. AMBER STANDS UP AND FACES HER TORMENTORS. AMBER (angry) No, I am a unicorn... just different, that's all! UNICORN 3 Why don't you just fly out there and get our ball back, bird. AMBER Fly?! I... I... UNICORN 3 She's afraid to fly! AMBER All right, I will! AMBER WALKS TO THE EDGE OF THE BLUFF AND PEERS DOWN. IT LOOKS LIKE A LONG DROP. SHE EXTENDS HER WINGS, CLOSES HER EYES, HOLDS HER BREATH, LEAPS,.... AND DROPS LIKE A ROCK. SHE LANDS ON THE BUBBLE BALL SQUASHING IT. THE BALL LETS OUT A RUDE NOISE AS IT DEFLATES. AMBER HOLDS UP THE LIMP BALL. UNICORN 3 She's a bird all right, a turkey! THE UNICORNS ARE DOUBLED OVER IN LAUGHTER. AMBER HOLDS HER HEAD DOWN. TEARS STREAK HER FACE AS SHE RUNS AWAY FROM THE MEAN SPIRITED TEENS. FATHER UNICORN WATCHES HER APPROACH. FATHER Pay them no mind, child. They don't mean what they say. AMBER I feel so stupid, so clumsy! What's wrong with me?! FATHER Amber, you are special, and one day you'll share your special gifts with all of Camelot. AMBER I don't want to be special. I just want a friend. FATHER One day the sun will shine upon your path and you'll get what you most desire. AMBER SMILES AND NUZZLES HER FATHER. CUT (5) EXT. THE GREAT FORESTS MERLIN WALKS SOFTLY THROUGH THE FORESTS. A SOFT WAIL IS HEARD. MERLIN LOOKS AROUND. MERLIN STEPS INTO A CLEARING. IN FRONT OF HIM IS A LARGE, BEAUTIFUL GREEN CAT. THE CAT IS TRAPPED IN A HUNTER'S SNARE. CAT (vo) Merlin, help me. MERLIN What happened here? CAT (vo) I think my leg is broken. MERLIN Hunting is illegal in my forests! Easy, let me loosen the trap springs. MERLIN USES HIS MAGIC TO PULL APART THE STEEL TRAP. CLOSE UP - THE EYES OF THE CAT GLOW WITH GREEN FIRE. ITS MOUTH OPENS TO SHOW DRIPPING SHARK TEETH. CAT That's much better. MERLIN HOLDS OPEN THE TRAP. THE CAT GLOWS GREEN AND MORPHS INTO A HORRIBLE MONSTER. THE MONSTER SNAPS ITS GREEN MONSTER TEETH INTO MERLIN ENVELOPING HIM IN A GREEN GLOW. THE MONSTER GROWLS AND EVAPORATES IN GREEN SMOKE LEAVING MERLIN CAUGHT IN THE TRAP. MERLIN What is this trickery?! MERLIN TRIES TO RELEASE THE TRAP BUT THE GLOWING GREEN POWER IS WEAKENING HIM. KALE STEPS OUT FROM BEHIND A TREE. KALE Greetings, Merlin. MERLIN Kale, release me at once! KALE I give the orders now, Merlin. KALE HOLDS UP THE ENCHANTED JEWEL WHICH SHE WEARS ON A NECKLACE. MERLIN Where did you get that Jewel? KALE I think you know that... Oh, don't worry, I've already tuned it to myself. KALE LASHES OUT GREEN POWER AND TURNS TREES INTO CRYSTAL THORNS. KALE You see, I had the ability all along to control an Enchanted Jewel! MERLIN Your ability to control a Jewel was never in doubt. KALE Yet you denied me the Sun Stone! Do you know how I felt watching Angelene get the jewel, knowing it should have been me? I should be ruling Camelot - not my sister! It's your fault! MERLIN Some things are even beyond my control. KALE That's for sure. I want the Ten Stones of the Kingdom. MERLIN You think that Dark Stone can control the Ten Stones of the Kingdom? KALE Stick around and find out, not that you have any choice. LOUD NOISES ARE HEARD IN THE WOODS. RUFUS AND TWIG ENTER HUFFING AND PUFFING AND HAULING A BAG. RUFUS (vo) We're back, witchy one. TWIG (vo) Yes, we have sniffed out the loot. THE WEASELS NOTICE MERLIN AND SHRIEK IN HORROR. THEY DROP THE BAG AND KNEEL DOWN BOWING PROFUSELY. RUFUS Oh, wise and great wizard. TWIG We are humbling, compassionate master. KALE Stop that sniveling. He can't harm you now. RUFUS (vo) He can't? TWIG (vo) He can't! THE WEASELS FLIP AROUND AND BOW TO KALE. RUFUS (vo) Oh, great witchy witch -'' '''KALE' Enough groveling. Show me what you've brought! RUFUS AND TWIG JUMP UP AND DUMP OUT THE CONTENTS WHICH INCLUDES SOME MAGICAL LOOKING BITS, AN OLD BOOT, A FEW OWL FEATHERS, A HALF-EATEN SANDWICH, AND A JEWEL BOX. KALE HOLDS UP THE JEWEL BOX. MERLIN You will never control the magic of Camelot. KALE STRUGGLES TO OPEN THE BOX BUT CAN'T. KALE Open the box, Merlin! MERLIN I think not. KALE I will possess the Jewels in this box. KALE BLASTS THE BOX WITH GREEN LIGHT FROM HER STONE. THE LIGHT FIZZLES AND DIES OUT. MERLIN Don't be a fool, Kale. That jewel is unstable. If you continue to corrupt its powers, you know not what you will release upon the lands. SHE LASHES OUT WITH GREEN POWER. THE POWER STRIKES MERLIN, COVERING HIM IN A SICKLY GREEN GLOW. KALE Your time is passed, old man. MERLIN Do not do this, Kale. KALE BLASTS HIM WITH MORE POWER. MERLIN IS GETTING VISIBLY WEAKER. MERLIN Agghh! This is madness. KALE Open the box or die! MERLIN STRUGGLES AGAINST THE FORCES OF DARKNESS. A SMALL GOLDEN KEY EMERGES INSIDE THE GREEN GLOW. MERLIN STRAINS TO HOLD IT UP. KALE That's it. Hand me that key. MERLIN STRAINS TO PUSH THE KEY OUT OF THE GREEN GLOW. KALE Give it to me. KALE LEANS IN TO GRAB THE KEY. AERIAL POV - WE DIVE DOWN INTO THE SCENE FROM THE SKIES. JUST AS KALE IS ABOUT TO GRAB THE KEY, THE HAWK DIVES PAST AND GRABS IT. THE HAWK FLIES OUT OF SIGHT. KALE That was a big mistake! MERLIN (weak) Many before you have tried to control the magic of Camelot, no one has succeeded. KALE I have the power of wild magic! KALE BLASTS MERLIN WITH TREMENDOUS POWER. MERLIN IS VAPORIZED INTO WIZARD PIXIE-DUST. RUFUS AND TWIG GRAB HOLD OF EACH OTHER AND SHRIEK. RUFUS (vo) Mama! You just blew away Merlin! TWIG (vo) You are mightier than mighty! KALE I will rule Camelot!! ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** Act II (6) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - FAERY BRIDGE TRUMPETS SOUND FROM THE WATCH TOWERS. THE PACK RIDES OVER THE BRIDGE AND THROUGH THE FRONT GATES OF THE CASTLE. THE YOUNG MEN ALL RIDE GIANT WOLVES. ALEXANDRA RIDES ON HER MIGHTY PURPLE UNICORN, MIDNIGHT. - THEY RIDE THROUGH THE MAIN COURTYARD AND INTO THE STABLES. CUT (7) INT. STABLES THE BOYS AND ALEX DISMOUNT AND REMOVE THEIR ANIMALS' RIDING GEAR. BRAND Whoo, what a day. I'm starving. SHAWN Make it quick. I want us ready to ride again in one hour. THOMAS I'll take care of the wolves. SHAWN Thanks, Thomas. SHAWN NOTICES THE PRINCESS AND MELODY. HE CALLS TO THEM. SHAWN Hello Princess, Melody. GWEN Melody, do you hear someone calling us? MELODY GIGGLES. SHAWN Guinevere, wait up. What about the party tomorrow? GWEN What about it Shawn, it's going to be the happiest day of my life, with or without you. SHAWN I thought we could go together. GWEN I seem to remember someone asking to be my escort, what was that, weeks ago? SHAWN I'm sorry. The Pack has been real busy lately. We cover a lot of ground, you know. GWEN You sure you won't be jealous, what with all the attention focused on me and the Sun Stone. GWEN WINKS AT THUNDER. THUNDER'S EYES TWINKLE. SHAWN Come on, Gwen. I said I was sorry. MELODY IS INSPECTING THUNDER. MELODY Thunder, look at you. How hard have you been riding? THUNDER (vo) We ran until the shadows grew long. SHAWN King Jared and Goliath called us in suddenly. GWEN What's up? SHAWN I'm not sure. C'mon Thunder, let's get you rubbed down, quick. (to Gwen) I've got my dancing shoes ready. GWEN Maybe I'll save one dance for you. SHAWN WALKS THUNDER TO HIS ROOM. ALEX AND MIDNIGHT WANDER OVER. A SOFT HAND-CARVED, JEWELED SADDLE IS SLUNG ACROSS ALEX'S SHOULDER. ALEX Hey, guys. Mel, can you take a look at Midnight's leg. MELODY EXAMINES MIDNIGHT'S LEFT FLANK. MELODY Hmm, how'd you get this scratch, Midnight? MIDNIGHT (vo) Some tree tried to catch me as I leapt over it. MELODY Showing off in front of those wolves again, eh? ALEX She leaped it like a champ. MELODY AND ALEX LAUGH WITH MIDNIGHT. GWEN IS LEFT OUT. ALEX NOTICES. ALEX Sorry Gwen, we forget no one but Melody can hear us. GWEN Don't be ridiculous, I just hope I'm as happy with my new friend as you are with Midnight. ALEX Any animal would be thrilled to share the Sun Stone with you. GWEN That's just it, how will I know I've chosen the right one? ALEX Sometimes I feel like Midnight chose me. You'll know. (8) INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS GWEN, MELODY AND ALEX ENTER THE ROYAL CHAMBERS. THE LARGE WINDOWS ARE ALL FACETED LIKE CRYSTALS. BEAUTIFUL TAPESTRIES LINE THE WALLS. A LARGE FIRE BURNS WARMLY IN THE FIREPLACE. THE QUEEN'S WHITE TIGER, WINTERMANE, AND THE KING'S BLACK WOLF, GOLIATH SIT TO ONE SIDE. SHAWN IS ALREADY THERE. KING Ah, girls, come in. QUEEN Guinevere, how are you, dear? GWEN Fine, Mother. QUEEN Hello, Alexandra, Melody. ALEX/MELODY Your Majesty. GWEN What's going on, Father? KING Goliath has been getting reports from the animals of strange disturbances in the forest near Ravenwood. GWEN What has Merlin to say? KING We can't locate Merlin. MELODY He does tend to go his own way. KING Girls, I want you three to check Merlin's cottage. Find him. Shawn, take the Pack into Ravenwood and check things out. SHAWN Right. SHAWN HEADS OUT OF THE ROOM WITH ALEX AND MELODY. GWEN STAYS WITH HER MOTHER. GWEN Mother, about tomorrow... QUEEN Gwen, dear, don't worry, nothing will interfere with your special day. You should see the guest list, every Lord and Lady in the Kingdom -'' '''GWEN' But Mother... I-'' '''QUEEN' Your father and I are so proud of you. It will be a beautiful ceremony, Dear. GWEN I hope so. CUT (9) EST. EXT. MERLIN'S COTTAGE ALEX RIDES ON MIDNIGHT DOWN A COBBLESTONE ROAD. THEY ARE FOLLOWED BY THE PRINCESS'S ROYAL CARRIAGE, THE CRYSTAL CAMPER. GWEN AND MELODY RIDE IN FRONT OF THE CAMPER WHICH IS PULLED BY TWO HORSES. MELODY'S HEART CRYSTAL SOFTLY PULSES, TICKLING HER. SHE LOOKS AROUND. GWEN Maybe we should postpone the Ceremony. MELODY The Circle of Friendship is the most important event in Camelot, and this is the Princess of Camelot we're talking about. Now, do you want to tell everyone the party's canceled? SOMETHING BUMPS IN THE BACK OF THE CAMPER. MELODY LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER. MELODY All right. What's going on? RUSTY SHYLY LIFTS HIS HEAD OUT FROM UNDER A BLANKET. GWEN Looks like we've got a stowaway. MELODY Rusty, I thought you were helping Tara with the party. RUSTY (vo) I wouldn't leave you out here alone. I mean... without me to look after you. MELODY Thanks, sweetie, but you should have stayed with the others. THEY HAVE ARRIVED AT MERLIN'S COTTAGE NEAR THE EDGE OF THE FORESTS. IT IS A SERENE, BEAUTIFUL LOCATION. GWEN HOPS DOWN. SHE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR. GWEN Merlin. Are you at home? GWEN KNOCKS HARDER AND THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN. MELODY Well, he never leaves it locked. Who's going to bother Merlin? CUT (10) INT. MERLIN'S COTTAGE THE THREE GIRLS ENTER THE COTTAGE. THE INTERIOR IS A MESSY COLLECTION OF ALCHEMIST TOOLS, CRUDE HALF-ASSEMBLED MACHINES, BIOLOGICAL SPECIMENS, AND DOMESTIC CLUTTER, ALL MIXED UP TOGETHER. THERE IS ALSO A CLOCKWORK PLANETARIUM, A COMPLICATED MODEL OF SUNS, PLANETS AND COMETS THAT REVOLVE AND INTERWEAVE IN A COMPLEX COSMIC DANCE. MELODY This place is a mess. GWEN How can you tell? ALEX Look at this. ALEX POINTS OUT SOME BROKEN EQUIPMENT LITTERING THE AREA. MELODY Merlin never breaks things. You know how careful he is with his stuff. A HIGH-PITCHED, GHOSTLY MOAN IS HEARD FROM THE ROOM NEXT DOOR. THE GIRLS IMMEDIATELY GO TO ALERT STATUS. ALEX UNSHEATHES HER SWORD. GWEN (whispering) In there. THE GIRLS SLOWLY PUSH OPEN A DOOR LEADING INTO THE STUDY. BOOKS ARE ALL OVER THE FLOOR. THIS ROOM IS DEFINITELY MESSY. MELODY Something's really wrong here. THE MOAN IS HEARD AGAIN FROM BEHIND A CHAIR. THE GIRLS PEER OVER AND SEE A SHEET COVERING SOMETHING. IT IS TWISTING AND MOVING. GWEN Merlin! MELODY QUICKLY REMOVES THE SHEET TO REVEAL - ARCHIE. THE OWL IS BOUND AND GAGGED AND VERY UPSET. MELODY GETS DOWN AND UNTIES THE LITTLE OWL. MELODY Archie! What's happened? ARCHIE (vo) Of all the...oooh, my neck, I never have been so... the nerve of those... why, I ought'a... dooh! GWEN What's he saying? MELODY Calm down, Archie. It's all right. ARCHIE (vo) My dear young Melody. It is definitely not all right! MELODY Archie, where's Merlin? ARCHIE (vo) Merlin?! You don't know where he is? MELODY Don't you?! ARCHIE HOPS ABOUT PICKING UP CLUTTER FROM THE FLOOR. ARCHIE (vo) Doooh, I told him I should go with him! ARCHIE DUSTS OFF A STATUE. ARCHIE (vo) He told me to look after the cottage and... THE STATUE FALLS TO PIECES. ARCHIE (vo) Oh my. MELODY Just tell me what happened. ARCHIE SLUMPS DOWN. ARCHIE (vo) I was making tea and minding the clock and dusting the study when, when these... animals broke in... I don't remember much else. MELODY Thank goodness you're not hurt. ARCHIE LEAPS AND DIVES INTO A BOOK SHELF THROWING BOOKS ABOUT. ARCHIE SLAPS HIS FOREHEAD WITH A WING. ARCHIE (vo) Doooh! It's gone. GWEN What is it? What's missing? ARCHIE (vo) The Jewel Box. MELODY Someone has stolen Merlin's Jewel Box. GWEN What was in the box? ARCHIE (vo) Em... er... eh... MELODY Archie? ARCHIE (vo) The Ten Stones of the Kingdom. MELODY (to the girls) The box holds Merlin's special Enchanted Jewels, the Ten Stones of the Kingdom. He calls them the heart and soul of Camelot. GWEN Why doesn't he keep them in the Jewel Keep? MELODY The Jewels are bound to him. That's all the protection they need. ARCHIE (vo) Besides, no one but Merlin can open it. ALEX Archie, do you have any idea where Merlin is? ARCHIE (vo) He was headed for the Ravenwood forests. MELODY The Ravenwood forests. GWEN Let's go. CUT (11) EXT. SKY OVER THE FORESTS AERIAL POV - WE RACE THROUGH THE TREE TOPS. THE LONE HAWK FLIES ON CARRYING THE MAGIC KEY IN ITS BEAK. THE HAWK LOOKS OVER ITS SHOULDER. BEHIND HIM SWOOPS IN KALE ON HER FLYING DRAGON WAGON. GRIMM SITS ON TOP POWERING THE WAGON WITH HIS MIGHTY WINGS. RUFUS AND TWIG HANG ON TO THE SIDES. THE WAGON IS GAINING ON THE HAWK. KALE Faster, Grimm. THE HAWK SWOOPS AND DIVES NARROWLY AVOIDING TREE TOPS AND OTHER OBSTACLES IN ITS PATH. GRIMM'S WINGS BEAT FASTER SENDING THE WAGON CAREENING AFTER THE HAWK. KALE Grimm, toast that bird! GRIMM LETS LOOSE WITH A MIGHTY BLAST OF FIRE BREATH. THE FIRE SINGES THE BIRD'S TAIL FEATHERS. THE HAWK FINDS A NARROW HOLE IN THE TREE TOPS AND DIVES. IT SPOTS A GOLDEN UNICORN WALKING ON THE GROUND AND HEADS FOR IT. KALE Dive, Grimm, dive! GRIMM IS NOT AGILE ENOUGH TO FOLLOW THE HAWK. THE WAGON CRASHES INTO THE TREE TOPS. RUFUS AND TWIG SHRIEK. CUT (12) EXT. FOREST GROUND AMBER IS WALKING ABOUT HUMMING A HAPPY TUNE. SOME SMALL WOODLAND ANIMALS RIDE ON HER BACK SINGING WITH HER. A CRY DISRUPTS HER SONG AND SHE LOOKS UP. SHE SEES THE HAWK DIVE BOMBING TO THE GROUND, SMOKE TRAILING FROM ITS TAIL. AMBER (vo) Oh my. THE HAWK CRASH LANDS IN A PILE OF LEAVES. AMBER RUNS OVER. AMBER (vo) Are you all right? THE HAWK FALLS TO THE GROUND. AS AMBER BENDS OVER, THE HAWK PLACES THE KEY ON AMBER'S SMALL HORN. AMBER LOOKS INTO THE HAWK'S EYES. HAWK (vo) (coughing) You must take this to the Crystal Palace. AMBER (vo) Me?! I can't... HAWK (vo) Merlin needs you. You must hurry. THE DRAGON WAGON CRASHES DOWN FROM THE TREES AND SLAMS INTO THE GROUND NARROWLY MISSING AMBER. THE HAWK FLIES AWAY. HAWK (vo) Hurry, Amber! RUFUS AND TWIG JUMP FROM THE WAGON BUT AMBER LEAPS OUT OF THE WAY. THE WEASELS SLAM INTO ONE ANOTHER. RUFUS/TWIG Doi#@ooff!! KALE Great beasts! A flying unicorn! AMBER TRIES TO RUN BUT GETS TANGLED UP IN HER WINGS. KALE After that creature! THE WEASELS LUMBER OFF AFTER AMBER. CUT (13) EXT. TRAIL THROUGH OPEN GROUND POV - SOMEONE OR THING IS WATCHING FROM THE BUSHES, TRACKING THE CRYSTAL CAMPER, ALEX AND MIDNIGHT. ALEX IS OUT IN FRONT ON MIDNIGHT LEADING THE WAY. GWEN SITS WITH MELODY, RUSTY, AND ARCHIE ON THE CRYSTAL CAMPER. MELODY IS FIDGETING WITH HER HEART CRYSTAL. MELODY Funny how my Heart Crystal is so sensitive to wild magic. ARCHIE (vo) It's what allows you to talk to more than one animal. It takes someone very special to control it. MELODY Why, Archie, was that a compliment? ARCHIE (vo) Merely fact. RUSTY (vo) Why are the Ten Stones of The Kingdom so important? MELODY The Ten Stones each represent a different area of the kingdom. As long as all the stones are together in their special box, their combined powers help Merlin keep Camelot strong and good. RUSTY (vo) What happens if the Jewels are taken out of the box? ARCHIE (vo) The Jewels are connected by a magical matrix. If that matrix is broken, it would not be pleasant, I assure you. ALEX PULLS MIDNIGHT CLOSE TO THE WAGON. ALEX I can't find much of a trail. A GROUP OF NOISY ANIMALS HAVE GATHERED NEAR THE SIDE OF THE TRAIL. THEY ARE VERY AGITATED. MELODY Guys, we have company. GWEN AND ALEX LOOK UP AND SEE THE ANIMALS. MELODY LIGHTS HER HEART CRYSTAL AND SHINES HER LIGHT UPON THEM. MELODY Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. ANIMAL 1 (vo) You must come quickly. ANIMAL 2 (vo) Yes, very quickly, our friend is in trouble. MELODY Who, who is in trouble? ANIMAL 1 (vo) She carries something for the Crystal Palace. MELODY These creatures claim their friend is in trouble and trying to get something to the Crystal Palace. GWEN Perhaps it's a message from Merlin. Let's go. MELODY (to animals) Take us to your friend. THE ANIMALS LEAD OUR HEROES INTO THE WOODS. CUT (14) EXT. FOREST CLEARING LEADING INTO A VALLEY AMBER LEAPS ACROSS THE SCREEN HEADING INTO THE VALLEY. THE FLYING DRAGON WAGON CHASES HER DOWN. RUFUS AND TWIG HOLD ON TO THE WAGON'S SIDE. KALE Steady, Grimm, we're almost on her! KALE UNSNAPS A LARGE GUN AND A COIL OF NET FROM THE SIDE OF THE WAGON. KALE Bring us in, steady... GRIMM FLIES THE WAGON, BEARING DOWN ON THE UNICORN. CUT (15) EXT. CLIFF AMBER RUNS TO THE TOP OF A CLIFF. SHE LOOKS DOWN. SHE SPREADS HER WINGS - CUT (16) EXT. SKY KALE COCKS THE TRIGGER, TAKES AIM AT AMBER AND FIRES. THE NET IS SHOT OUT. THE SHOT MISSES BECAUSE AMBER IS NOT THERE. CUT (17) EXT. CLIFF FACE AMBER IS ROLLING DOWN THE CLIFF FACE. SHE COMES TO AN ABRUPT STOP AT THE BOTTOM. AMBER SLOWLY GETS UP, DUSTS HERSELF OFF AND TURNS TO SEE - KALE STANDING THERE, THE WAGON BEHIND HER. HER JEWEL IS BLAZING LIKE GREEN FIRE. KALE It's no use running, you're mine now. KALE FIRES THE BEAM STRIKING A DIRECT HIT. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** (18) EXT. RIDGE LINE GWEN, ALEX, MELODY, ARCHIE AND RUSTY SNEAK UP THE RIDGE FOLLOWING THE WOODLAND ANIMALS. THEY PEER DOWN INTO THE VALLEY BELOW. MELODY There's a wagon. GWEN That's Aunt Kale! What is she up to? ALEX She has an animal trapped against the cliff. ARCHIE (vo) It's a unicorn. With wings! MELODY Why doesn't she fly away? GWEN Alex, have Midnight call the Pack. We need back up. ALEX Right. THE GREAT UNICORN'S MOON STONE PULSES. (19) EXT. VALLEY CUT RUFUS AND TWIG HAVE THE NETS THROWN OVER AMBER. SHE IS WEAK FROM THE HIT OF POWER. KALE HAS LOOSENED HER WHIP. AMBER (vo) Keep away from me. KALE What are you going to do, fly away? AMBER STRUGGLES TO MAINTAIN HER BALANCE. THE GOLDEN KEY SPARKLES ON HER FOREHEAD. KALE COILS THE LASH LIKE A SNAKE. KALE Give me the key. KALE SLOWLY REACHES IN TO TAKE THE KEY. AMBER CRIES OUT AS THE KEY FLASHES GOLD FIRE, BURNING KALE'S HAND. KALE Ahhh! You horrid beast! KALE SLAMS GREEN POWER INTO AMBER. CUT (20) EXT. RIDGE ZOOM INTO GWEN. GWEN No! GWEN LEAPS ONTO THE CAMPER. GWEN I've seen enough! ALEX Guinevere, wait for the Pack! ALEX SWINGS ONTO MIDNIGHT, SNAPPING HER RIDING BELT AND BOOTSTRAPS IN PLACE. MIDNIGHT REARS AND TAKES OFF. MELODY, RUSTY, AND ARCHIE LEAP ONTO THE CAMPER AS IT FLIES BY. RUSTY IS THROWN INTO THE BACK ON TOP OF ARCHIE. ARCHIE Doof! CUT (21) EXT. VALLEY KALE Dump her in the back! I'll extract the key in my castle. RUFUS AND TWIG DRAG AMBER TO THE BACK OF THE WAGON. RUFUS (vo) Woe is for you, pretty beast. TWIG (vo) Should give great witch the key, stupid thing. THE WEASELS TURN AND SEE THE SMALL RESCUE TEAM BARRELING DOWN ON THEM. THEY LEAP AND SHRIEK. CUT (22) EXT. HILL GWEN CHARGES THE CAMPER DOWN THE HILL. SHE FURIOUSLY DRIVES THE HORSES. RUSTY POKES HIS HEAD OUT OF THE CABIN AND CLIMBS FORWARD. MELODY Rusty, get back in the cabin! RUSTY (vo) But... MELODY Do as I say, now! A SPEED BUMP SENDS THE CAMPER FLYING. RUSTY IS THROWN BACK INTO THE CABIN ON TOP OF ARCHIE. ARCHIE Dooof! RUSTY STEPS ON THE OWL'S HEAD TO PEEP OUT AND SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING. GWEN Alex, they're going to get away! ALEX RUNS MIDNIGHT AT FULL GALLOP DOWN THE HILL. ALEX CONNECTS HER JEWEL TO THE HALF ON MIDNIGHT'S COLLAR. THE COMPLETE MOON STONE FLARES POWER. MIDNIGHT'S HORN FLARES POWER. SPARKLING SILVER LIGHT EMANATES FROM THE HORN AND COVERS THE UNICORN AND RIDER IN A GLOWING SILVER FORCE SHIELD. MIDNIGHT LOWERS HER HEAD, HER HORN FORMING THE FRONT OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE A SILVER BULLET FLYING DOWN THE HILL. ALEX Midnight, get us in close, before that dragon takes to the skies! CUT (23) EXT. VALLEY KALE SLAMS THE CAGE SHUT ON THE UNICORN. SHE LEAPS UP TO THE WAGON. KALE Grimm, take us up! GRIMM FLAPS HIS WINGS AND THE WAGON TAKES OFF. MIDNIGHT SLAMS INTO THE WAGON JUST AS GRIMM LIFTS IT OFF THE GROUND. ALEX LEAPS FROM MIDNIGHT ONTO THE SIDE OF THE WAGON, DRAGGING IT DOWN. THE WAGON RIPS A FURROW INTO THE GROUND AND TOPPLES OVER. ALEX GOES FLYING BUT HER SILVER POWER SHIELD PROTECTS HER. ALEX TUCKS AND ROLLS, WINDING UP IN A PERFECT FIGHTING STANCE. RUFUS AND TWIG GO FLYING HEAD FIRST INTO A MUD HOLE. KALE LANDS ON HER FEET. GRIMM RISES UP AND ROARS FIRE, KEEPING ALEX AND MIDNIGHT AT BAY. ALEX Kale. Capturing wild animals is illegal! KALE I am no longer bound by the laws of Camelot! GWEN JUMPS TO THE BATTLE WAGON AND STRUGGLES TO OPEN THE DOOR. AMBER OPENS HER EYES AND LOOKS UP AT GWEN. CLOSE UP - THEY LOOK INTO EACH OTHERS EYES. SOMETHING PASSES BETWEEN THEM. RUFUS AND TWIG LEAP ONTO THE PRINCESS KNOCKING HER TO THE GROUND. MELODY LEAPS TO THE PRINCESS'S AID. RUSTY LEAPS AFTER MELODY. MELODY PULLS RUFUS BY THE TAIL AWAY FROM GWEN. ARCHIE DROPS A ROCK ONTO RUFUS'S HEAD. RUFUS (vo) Oooochie!! RUSTY KNOCKS TWIG DOWN, STANDING ON ITS CHEST GROWLING. TWIG (vo) Help, a ferocious beastie!! RUSTY (vo) Huh? Where? RUSTY LOOKS AROUND. GRIMM ROARS AND BELCHES A HEAT SEARING FLAME BALL AT RUSTY. RUSTY LEAPS OUT OF THE WAY. THE FLAME BALL HITS TWIG. TWIG (vo) Oye. CUT (24) EXT. RIDGE LINE THE PACK LEAPS OVER THE HILL SHAWN Down there, the Crystal Camper. Battle positions! Pack riders, charge! THE PACK RUNS DOWN THE HILL FORMING A DIAMOND PATTERN. EACH OF THE BOYS CONNECTS THEIR JEWEL TO THE JEWEL ON THEIR WOLF. THE JEWELS FLARE WITH LIGHT COVERING EACH RIDER AND ANIMAL WITH POWER SHIELDS. (25) EXT. VALLEY GRIMM SENDS A FIERY ROAR, BACKING OUR HEROES AWAY FROM THE WAGON. GWEN Kale, let the unicorn go! KALE Gwen dear, go find your own animal! KALE CLIMBS ONTO THE WAGON. RUSTY LEAPS INTO THE DRIVER'S SEAT TO BLOCK KALE. KALE Such a brave little cat. KALE'S JEWEL IS SPARKING. MELODY Rusty! RUSTY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. RUSTY TRIES TO GROWL, BUT IT COMES OUT LIKE A MEOW. KALE BLASTS RUSTY WITH GREEN POWER. RUSTY SCREAMS AS HE'S THROWN FROM THE WAGON. MELODY Rusty!! MELODY RUNS TO THE FALLEN CAT. ARCHIE FLIES AFTER HER, SHIELDING MELODY AND THE LITTLE CAT WITH HIS WINGS AS GRIMM SENDS THE WAGON FLYING RIGHT OVER THEM. Part II (continued from Jewel Quest, Part I, written as a single pilot episode) THE PACK CHARGES INTO THE VALLEY. DRAKE Brand, Thomas, Josh, after them! DRAKE LEAPS OFF OF THUNDER AND GOES TO THE PRINCESS. DRAKE Gwen, are you all right? GWEN I think so. Fallon? FALLON All right. GWEN Tamara? TAMARA IS SOBBING, HOLDING HER SMALL FRIEND IN HER ARMS. RUSTY IS GLOWING WITH A SICKLY RED LIGHT. TAMARA (frantic) Kale hit him with wild magic. He's too little to fight it. Please, I need the Pack's help. DRAKE But Kale is getting away with the unicorn. TAMARA My Heart Crystal can save him, but I need help, please, hurry! ARCHIE HOPS BACK AND FORTH. ARCHIE (vo) Doooo... Tamara, you're still a novice at this. Your Heart Crystal also makes you vulnerable to the wild magic. TAMARA If I don't try, he'll die! DRAKE LOOKS TO GWENEVERE. THE PRINCESS NODS. DRAKE Thunder, call back the others. We need them here. THUNDER'S FOREST STONE FLASHES. THE OTHER WOLVES RETURN. GWEN Everyone gather around Tamara, quickly. THE BOYS, GIRLS AND ANIMALS FORM A CIRCLE AROUND TAMARA. TAMARA Help me turn the wild magic. ARCHIE (vo) Be careful, Tamara. TAMARA It's Rusty's only chance. TAMARA'S HEART CRYSTAL FLASHES RED. FALLON CONNECTS TO MOONDANCE'S MOON STONE AND THE COMPLETE STONE FLASHES DIAMOND WHITE. THE BOYS CONNECT THEIR FOREST STONES TO THEIR WOLVES' FOREST STONES. THE FOREST STONES FLARE GREEN LIGHT. WIDE SHOT - THE VALLEY IS FILLED WITH A STARTLING LIGHT SHOW. TAMARA CONDUCTS THE LIGHTS WITH HER HEART CRYSTAL STREAKING COLORS ACROSS THE LITTLE CAT. RUSTY IS BATHED IN LIGHT. TAMARA'S CRYSTAL PULLS THE SICKLY GLOW OFF OF RUSTY AND ABSORBS IT. SHE IS WEAKENED BY THE EFFORT, BUT THE OTHERS SUPPORT HER WITH THE FOCUSED POWER OF THEIR JEWELS. THE LITTLE CAT OPENS ITS EYES AND LOOKS AT TAMARA. RUSTY (vo) (groggy) What happened? TAMARA My brave protector. What would I do without you? THE OTHERS CHEER AS TAMARA HUGS THE LITTLE CAT. DRAKE HELPS TAMARA UP. RUSTY (vo) Sunstar, is Sunstar ok? TAMARA Who is Sunstar? GWEN The golden unicorn. Her name is Sunstar. EVERYONE LOOKS AT THE PRINCESS. FALLON How do you know that? GWEN I... just know. Is Rusty all right, Mel? TAMARA He'll be just fine. DRAKE Why would Kale risk hunting down that unicorn? GWEN She was looking for this. GWEN HOLD UP THE MAGIC KEY. ARCHIE (vo) That's Merlin's key! He's never without it! TAMARA Merlin's key. Where did you get it? GWEN Sunstar had it. That's why Kale was after her. BRAND We must get that key to Queen Anya and King Jared. DRAKE How could Sunstar get that... unless-'' '''JOSH' Merlin must have given it to her. TAMARA Sunstar may know what's happened to Merlin. GWEN When Kale discovers that Sunstar doesn't have the key... we have to save her. DRAKE That flying wagon could be anywhere by now. GWEN Fallon, can you get a fix on which way they went? FALLON We're on it. FALLON LOOKS UP INTO THE SKIES. THE MOON HANGS SOFTLY ON THE HORIZON. FALLON AND MOONDANCE FLASH THE MOON STONE TO LIFE. THEY SWEEP A WHITE MOONBEAM IN A WIDE ARC, SEARCHING. TRACES OF MAGICAL ENERGY ARE REVEALED LEADING TOWARDS THE EAST. FALLON That way. GWEN Drake, we've got to go after Sunstar. DRAKE All right, as long as Fallon can hold a trail. Josh, Thomas, take scout positions with Fallon, Brand ride flank. JOSH, THOMAS, BRAND, FALLON Right. DRAKE Let's move out. CUT (26) EXT. EST. THE THORN WOODS THE FOREST REGIONS SURROUNDING THE TRAIL ARE GETTING DARK AND STRANGE. TAMARA What kind of Enchanted Jewel would bond to Kale? ARCHIE (vo) Only a wild one, one never properly tuned to good by Merlin. We call a jewel like that a Dark Stone and in the hands of someone like Kale its unstable powers can be evil, indeed. TAMARA Could she have done something to Merlin? ARCHIE (vo) Quite possibly. Merlin magically bound to the Jewel Box by that key. He would never willingly give it up. DRAKE RIDES UP. DRAKE Thunder, call Blazer, Shadow, Storm Runner, and Moondance. Close ranks. THUNDER'S FOREST STONE FLASHES GREEN. GWEN LOOKS TO DRAKE. GWEN What? DRAKE Thunder doesn't like the feel of these trees. And neither do I. THE FOUR PACK RIDERS RIDE UP. DRAKE Report. THOMAS Feels like we're riding in circles. BRAND You mean we're lost. JOSH The Pack can't get lost in the forests! DRAKE Fallon? FALLON We're lost. GWEN Tamara, any animals near here? TAMARA No. It's as if these woods are deserted. DRAKE Pack Riders, form a circle. Connect the Forest Stones. Let's see what we're dealing with. THE WOLVES CLOSE RANKS. THEY ALL CONNECT THEIR STONES. FLASHES OF LIGHT FLARE OUT. DRAKE CONDUCTS, INTERCONNECTING THE LIGHT LIKE A WEB. THE WEB REACHES OUT TO THE SURROUNDING TREES. BRAND We're getting some strange readings from these trees. THE WEB FORMS INTO A PICTURE OF A GIANT MAZE. JOSH We're caught in a giant maze. We have been riding in circles. GWEN Fallon, what do you make of this? FALLON I've never seen anything like it. GWEN Drake, can you use the trees to send a message? DRAKE The Crystal Palace is out of range. GWEN I meant to Kale. She is my Aunt, after all. She has to listen to me. THE PACK FOCUSES THE WEB OF POWER AND SENDS A SHARP BEAM INTO THE TREES. THE SIGNAL SHOOTS FROM TREE TO TREE LIKE A PINBALL. DRAKE It might work, if she can sense the signal. SUDDENLY THE WIND SWIRLS. THE AIR BRISTLES WITH ENERGY. BRAND Strong magic and it's not from the forests. JOSH I feel it, too. A RED BALL OF LIGHT FORMS. KALE APPEARS IN THE LIGHT. KALE Welcome to my Thorn Woods. GWEN Kale! Let the unicorn go! KALE Bring me the key first. DRAKE We would never turn over that key to you. KALE Pity about the pretty unicorn, that odd little horn would make a lovely ornament. And the wings, a shawl perhaps? GWEN I'll give you the key for the unicorn. THE OTHERS TURN TO LOOK AT GWEN. KALE Of course you will. Come to me, Gwenevere. THE RED LIGHT EVAPORATES LEAVING RED MAGICAL DUST THAT REVEALS A PATH THROUGH THE THORN MAZE. DRAKE Gwen, how can you give Kale that key? GWEN What else are we going to do? At least I can buy Sunstar some time. DRAKE If Kale gets the Crown Jewels of the Kingdom, we have no idea what could happen. GWEN Drake, Sunstar was trying to help Merlin. And now we've got to help her. CUT (27) EXT. THORN MAZE THE CRYSTAL CAMPER AND THE PACK FOLLOW THE MAGICAL TRAIL THROUGH THE MAZE. DRAKE Everyone stay close. FALLON, DRAKE, BRAND, THOMAS, AND JOSH ROUND A CORNER IN THE MAZE. UP AHEAD, THE CRYSTAL CAMPER ROUNDS ANOTHER BEND. FALLON Moondance, tell Archie to slow up. MOONDANCE (vo) I can't reach them. The magic is too wild here. THE PACK ROUNDS ANOTHER BEND AND THE CRYSTAL CAMPER IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT. THE PACK ROUNDS ANOTHER BEND AND - DEAD END. DRAKE Facets! Dead end. FALLON We've lost them. DRAKE Gwenevere, where are you?! CUT (28) EST. EXT. KALE'S DARK CASTLE THE CRYSTAL CAMPER STANDS ALONE AT THE END OF THE MAZE. THEY LOOK UPON A GOTHIC STYLED CASTLE. TAMARA Gwen, we've lost the Pack. What do we do? GWEN We can't wait. You stay here with Rusty and Archie. I'm going in. TAMARA What do you say, guys? ARCHIE (vo) We cannot leave the Princess alone. RUSTY (vo) We're going to rescue Sunstar! TAMARA That's that. Let's go! THE CAMPER GOES OVER THE WICKED LOOKING DRAWBRIDGE AND THROUGH AN OPEN GATE. RUSTY (vo) Maybe no one's at home. THE HEAVY GATE SLAMS SHUT LOCKING THEM INSIDE. RUSTY DIVES UNDER THE BLANKET IN BACK OF THE CAMPER. TAMARA There's a light over there. VAPOROUS GREEN LIGHT FLOATS TOWARD THE CAMPER. A FINGERY SHAFT OF LIGHT LIFTS UP THE BLANKET REVEALING RUSTY AND ARCHIE. ARCHIE GRABS BACK THE BLANKET AND PULLS IT DOWN. CUT (29) EXT. THORN MAZE FALLON AND THE PACK FACE EACH OTHER IN A CIRCLE. FALLON We know these forests have been corrupted by wild magic. If we can turn it, we might be able to follow the trail right to the source. DRAKE It's worth a try, but we have a large area to cover. THOMAS We can do it. DRAKE Help us, Fallon. THE FOREST STONES ALL LIGHT UP ALONG WITH THE MOON STONE. THEY CREATE THE WEB OF POWER AND DIRECT IT AT THE TREES. DRAKE Stronger! We've got to find the right frequency to turn the wild magic. THE WEB OF POWER GROWS STRONGER. SOME OF THE TREES ARE REVERTING BACK TO THEIR NORMAL FORM. FALLON Come on. Push it! LIGHT FLASHES INTO THE SCREEN CUT (30) EXT. COURTYARD/THORN GARDENS THE CRYSTAL CAMPER FOLLOWS THE RED VAPOR INTO A COURTYARD. LINES OF RED POWER SPARK ALONG THE WALLS THAT SURROUND THE YARD. KALE STANDS IN FRONT OF A CRYSTAL THORN THRONE. HER ENCHANTED JEWEL FLARES RED AROUND HER NECK. SHE IS CONDUCTING LINES OF LIGHT THAT ARC AND CURVE FROM HER STONE. GWEN (to Tamara) Stay here. TAMARA Gwen -'' '''GWEN' That's an order! GWEN WALKS TO THE THORN THRONE. KALE Welcome, Princess. My, you get more beautiful every time I see you. GWEN Kale, it's been a long time. KALE Only because I am banished from the Crystal Palace. GWEN You turned on your Queen. KALE The Sun Stone should have been mine... But now that will all change. With the power of the Crown Jewels I will rule an empire that will last an eternity. GWEN An empire based on darkness and cruelty. KALE So you are truly your mother's daughter. I'm disappointed in you, Gwenevere. Now, give me the key. GWEN Where is Sunstar? A GREEN CURTAIN OF POWER PARTS. SUNSTAR IS THERE. SUNSTAR STANDS STIFF AS IF HYPNOTIZED BY THE POWER. GWEN WALKS OVER TO THE UNICORN. GWEN Are you all right!? SUNSTAR NEIGHS. GWEN I could not leave you here. SUNSTAR SHAKES HER HEAD. KALE You see the animal is unharmed. The key! GWEN TAKES OUT THE KEY. IT CATCHES THE LIGHT AND GLITTERS. THE GHOSTLY GREEN LIGHT SNAKES AN ARM OUT AND GRABS THE KEY FROM GWEN. IT FLOATS TOWARDS KALE'S OUTSTRETCHED ARMS. KALE Yes. ARCHIE (vo) No! ARCHIE FLIES THROUGH THE AIR AND GRABS THE KEY. KALE What the -'' A BEAM OF RED LIGHT STABS OUT AND HITS ARCHIE. THE OWL DROPS TO THE FLOOR. THE KEY SLIDES TO KALE'S FEET. KALE PICKS UP THE KEY FROM THE GROUND. '''KALE' That is one tough little owl. TAMARA AND RUSTY RUN OVER TO THE DAZED OWL. TAMARA Archie, are you all right? ARCHIE (vo) (groggy) Kiss me good night, Merlie. GWEN Come on Sunstar, let's go. THE UNICORN DOESN'T MOVE. GWEN Sunstar, you're free. What's wrong? SUNSTAR'S EYES FLARE RED. GWEN Kale, what have you done?! KALE What's the matter, the unicorn doesn't want to go with you? I guess the power of my Jewel has bound her to me, oh well. GWEN Sunstar, please listen to me. You don't belong here! KALE Look at her, such a pathetic creature. She could soar through the skies, but she is afraid to fly! Isn't that rich, she's afraid to fly! GWEN Sunstar, you have nothing to fear. I won't leave you. SUNSTAR HEARS THE PRINCESS. SHE IS STRUGGLING TO BREAK THE HOLD OF THE DARK STONE. CUT (31) EXT. THORN MAZE FALLON, MOONDANCE AND THE PACK ARE PUSHING THE POWER OF THEIR WEB THROUGH THE TREES. DRAKE It's working. Keep the Jewels focused. THEY ARE CLEARING THE FORESTS OF THE WILD MAGIC AND FOLLOWING THE TRAIL TO THE SOURCE. CUT (32) EXT. - THORN COURTYARD KALE HOLDS UP THE JEWEL BOX. SHE TOUCHES THE KEY TO THE BOX. A LATCH POPS OPEN. KALE LIFTS THE LID TO REVEAL TEN SPARKLING STONES INLAID WITHIN THE BOX. KALE LAUGHS IN TRIUMPH. KALE Yes. The Crown Jewels of the Kingdom! THE CROWN JEWELS GLOW AND LIFT OUT OF THE BOX. THE JEWELS TWIRL AROUND THE ROOM CONNECTED BY A MAGICAL MATRIX. SUDDENLY, THE IMAGE OF MERLIN APPEARS IN THE CENTER OF THE MAGICAL MATRIX. TAMARA/GWEN Merlin! ARCHIE (out of it) Merlin... The clock is dusty... Would you like some tea? KALE Merlin! But my Dark Stone, it destroyed you! MERLIN LOOKS AT HIS STUDENTS. MERLIN It would take more than your Dark Stone to destroy me. When I gave up the key, I broke my ties to the physical world and entered the matrix. GWEN Merlin, I gave Kale the key. I've failed you. MERLIN Now, now, child. The right thing to do is not always the most obvious. I see now that this was meant to be. KALE Ha ha! Now that I have the Crown Jewels, I will rule the magic of Camelot, and destroy you! MERLIN Kale, you will only destroy yourself. KALE Behold the power of the Crown Jewels! MERLIN Let it go before it is too late. KALE It's already too late, for you. KALE REACHES OUT AND CONNECTS HER JEWEL INTO THE MATRIX. KALE'S STONE FLASHES WITH POWER. THE MAGICAL MATRIX THAT HOLDS THE CROWN JEWELS TOGETHER EXPLODES INTO A MILLION SPARKLING FRAGMENTS. THE CROWN JEWELS SWIRL AROUND MERLIN AND DISAPPEAR. KALE No. Give those to me! MERLIN The matrix is broken. Until the balance is restored, they belong to the land. MERLIN FADES BUT BEFORE HE DISAPPEARS, HE SENDS SPARKLING ENERGY TO SUNSTAR. SUNSTAR'S EYES TURN NORMAL. KALE HAS TURNED COMPLETELY RED AS SHE DESPERATELY TRIES TO CONTROL HER JEWEL. IT IS TOO MUCH POWER. SHE DROPS THE BOX. KALE You've tricked me. You wanted me to open the box, to break the matrix. Well, I'll show you. KALE STRUGGLES TO CONTROL THE DARK STONE. POWER EXPLODES OUT OF CONTROL AS RED FIRE ERUPTS AROUND THE YARD. KALE I can control this Jewel! POWER LASHES OUT SLAMMING INTO THE CASTLE WALLS. SECTIONS OF WALLS EXPLODE SENDING FRAGMENTS EVERYWHERE. EVERYONE DIVES FOR COVER. A GIANT ROCK CRASHES DOWN TOWARDS GWEN. GWEN SCREAMS AS SUNSTAR PUSHES THE PRINCESS OUT OF THE WAY. TAMARA, ARCHIE AND RUSTY ARE TRAPPED IN A CIRCLE OF RED FIRE. THE RING CLOSES IN ON THEM. ARCHIE AND RUSTY HIDE BEHIND THE GIRL AS SHE RAISES HER HEART CRYSTAL TO PROTECT HER FRIENDS FROM THE CLOSING RING OF DEADLY MAGIC. ARCHIE (vo) Merlie, time for walkies... GREEN LIGHT BURSTS THROUGH THE WALLS AS DRAKE, THUNDER, THE PACK, FALLON AND MOONDANCE LEAP INTO THE CHAOS. THE PACK'S JEWELS ARE FLASHING. THE WOLVES ARE SNARLING. TAMARA Drake! Hurry! DRAKE AND THUNDER LEAP INTO THE RING OF FIRE. DRAKE GRABS TAMARA AND HOISTS HER UP BEHIND HIM. TAMARA GRABS RUSTY BY THE TAIL AS RUSTY GRABS ARCHIE'S FOOT. THEY LEAP OUT OF THE FIRE RING'S WAY. KALE STRUGGLES WITH THE DARK STONE. KALE I...can.....hold... it... I...can't....hold...it... THE GROUND CRACKS AND OPENS BETWEEN GWEN AND HER FRIENDS. A DARK CHASM HAS LEFT THE YARD SPLIT IN HALF. THUNDER AND MOONDANCE AND THE REST OF THE PACK RACE TO THE EDGE OF THE CHASM. THE CHASM IS TOO WIDE TO JUMP. DRAKE Gwenevere! You've got to jump it! GWEN AND SUNSTAR PEER DOWN INTO THE BLACKNESS. SMALL STONES FALL INTO THE PIT. IT IS BOTTOMLESS. ANOTHER CHASM OPENS BEHIND THEM. THERE'S NOWHERE LEFT TO GO. GWEN (to Sunstar) Can you do it? SUNSTAR SHRINKS BACK IN FEAR. THE LEDGE IS CRUMBLING, ABOUT TO GO AT ANY MOMENT. GWEN Don't be afraid. We can do this, you and I, together! IN A FEW SECONDS THERE WON'T BE ANYWHERE LEFT TO STAND. SUNSTAR TAKES A HESITANT STEP BUT JUST CAN'T DO IT! GWEN Please, Sunstar. You can do- Ahhhhh!!!!! THE LEDGE CRUMBLES SENDING GWEN AND SUNSTAR FALLING INTO THE CHASM. DRAKE/FALLON/TAMARA Gwenevere!!! Oh no! THE WOLVES LET OUT A LOUD HOWL. GWEN (vo) We're all right. SUNSTAR RISES OUT OF THE PIT WITH GWEN ON HER BACK. TAMARA Sunstar did it! DRAKE She's flying! I -'' '''GWEN' I knew you could do it. GWEN GUIDES SUNSTAR TO THE JEWEL BOX. GWEN GRABS UP THE BOX. SUNSTAR FOLLOWS THUNDER, BLAZER, SHADOW, STORM, AND MOONDANCE, AS THEY LEAP THROUGH THE HOLE IN THE SIDE OF THE CASTLE WALL. KALE Grimm, stop them! GRIMM RISES UP. BUT UNCONTROLLED RED POWER SLAMS INTO GRIMM KNOCKING THE DRAGON SENSELESS. KALE Look out, you stupid -'' THE GIANT DRAGON FALLS ONTO KALE, SQUASHING HER FLAT. '''GRIMM' Ooops. THE DARK STONE SPARKS ONCE AND IS SQUELCHED OUT. OUTSIDE, THE BAND OF HEROES RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET. CUT (33) EXT. FOREST CLEARING - SUNSET THE BOYS IN THE PACK STAND NEXT TO THEIR WOLVES. FALLON AND TAMARA STAND WITH GWEN. THEY FACE SUNSTAR. GWEN I'm sorry to see you go. SUNSTAR (vo) It was so nice to meet all of you. TAMARA She says she's glad to have met us. GWEN Will I see you again? SUNSTAR (vo) I hope so. I wish you happiness, Gwenevere. If only things were different and we could spend more time together. GWEN I'd like that... TAMARA She says she wishes- you... heard her? GWEN I guess I did. DRAKE Come on Gwen, we've got to go. GWEN Good bye, Sunstar. I'll be thinking of you. SUNSTAR And I of you, Princess. GWEN MOUNTS THE CAMPER WITH TAMARA. ARCHIE AND RUSTY WATCH FROM THE BACK. ARCHIE (vo) Such a lovely creature, pity to see her go. RUSTY (vo) I'm missing her already. THE CARAVAN TAKES OFF DOWN THE HILL. SUNSTAR WATCHES THE CARAVAN DEPART. THE UNICORN STANDS ALONE ON THE TOP OF THE HILL BATHED IN THE GLOWING SUNSET. GWEN TURNS TO LOOK AT THE UNICORN FOR THE LAST TIME. SUNSTAR IS FLYING INTO THE SUNSET. GWEN SMILES AND FACES FORWARD. CUT (34) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE GARDENS EVENING A GRAND PARTY IS IN CELEBRATION. THE GARDENS LOOK MAGNIFICENT WITH LIGHTS HANGING LIKE STARS ALL AROUND THE BEAUTIFUL TREES AND FLOWERS. ANIMALS AND PEOPLE FILL THE GARDENS. MUSICIANS ARE PLAYING. KING JARED AND QUEEN ANYA TALK GRACIOUSLY WITH VISITING LORDS AND LADIES. THE BOYS IN THE PACK LOOK CLEAN AND COMBED. TARA IS HAVING A BALL. FALLON WEARS A SMART SKIRT WITH HIGH BOOTS. TAMARA WEARS A BEAUTIFUL, SILKY DRESS. THE BABIES TAG BESIDE HER. SAM RIDES ON THE BACK OF HER HEM. EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT THE CURRENT SITUATION IN CAMELOT. LORD ARVILLE Our riders have been reporting unstable magical conditions all around the Kingdom. LADY NEWTON I heard Strathmore is completely enveloped in misty fogs. LORD DREBIN I say, what's Merlin to do about all this? LADY NEWTON Haven't you heard? Merlin's missing. LORD DREBIN What?! ANYA ADDRESSES THE CROWD. ANYA Welcome, friends and friends. I know we're all concerned that Merlin isn't here with us tonight, but Merlin would want us to go on. After all, he gave us the Enchanted Jewels so our young people may learn the value and importance of friendship to keep Camelot strong. Tonight we will carry on that tradition with our most joyous ceremony, the Circle of Friendship. It is my great pleasure to present the Sun Stone to my daughter, the Princess of Camelot, Gwenevere. GWEN WALKS FORWARD. SHE LOOKS LIKE A REAL PRINCESS, DRESSED IN A BEAUTIFUL FLOWING GOWN COMPLETE WITH A DAZZLING TIARA. THE BOYS IN THE PACK CHEER. THE WOLVES WHISTLE. BOYS All right, Gwen. Go get 'im, Princess. GOLIATH QUIETS THE CROWD AS THE MUSICIANS START THE MUSIC. Song - "The Circle of Friendship" ACROSS FROM GWEN, TAMARA BRINGS FORTH THE CANDIDATES. A WHITE TIGER, A BRONZE KIRIN AND A PEACOCK GRIFFIN, ALL MAGNIFICENT ANIMALS. ANYA WALKS TO THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE AND REVEALS THE SUN STONE. THE MAGNIFICENT GOLDEN JEWEL SITS ON A GOLDEN PEDESTAL. THE CROWD OOHS AND AHHS AS THE RHYTHMS INCREASE. ANYA Good friends, thank you for helping bring our Gwenevere her dream and in so doing, ensuring the happiness and health of all Camelot. Tamara? THE DRUMMERS BREAK OUT INTO THE MAIN BEAT AS TAMARA SINGS. THE SONG IS FILLED WITH UPLIFTING HOPE AND JOY. GWEN TAKES THE CRYSTAL FROM ANYA. SHE WALKS PAST THE ANIMALS AND HOLDS UP THE STONE. NOTHING HAPPENS. THE STONE DOESN'T IGNITE. CROWD What's wrong? '' ''I don't know. The Sun Stone doesn't seem to work with her. Can't be. GWEN IS GETTING NERVOUS AS SHE WALKS BY THE HOPEFUL ANIMALS. THE JEWEL IS SILENT AND COLD. GWEN Tam... help... TAMARA Easy, Gwenevere, try and relax. GWEN I am relaxed! It isn't working! THE ANIMALS ARE NOW ALL NERVOUS. THE CROWD IS NERVOUS. GWEN PUTS THE CRYSTAL BACK IN ITS SETTING. TAMARA Oh, no. GWEN SLUMPS DOWN COVERING HER FACE IN SHAME. THE BAND STOPS PLAYING. GWEN I can't. I'm sorry. THE CROWD ERUPTS WITH QUESTIONS. ANYA Please, everyone, stay calm. CUT (35) EXT. ENCHANTED GARDENS TAMARA PACES TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG. THE BABIES PACE WITH HER, EXCEPT SAM WHO SITS ON THE HEM OF HER GOWN. FRUSTRATED, TAMARA SITS ON A FLOWER BENCH. TAMARA I can't understand what's wrong. SAM (vo) Maybe the animals don't like her. TAMARA Honey, how could anyone not like Gwen. SAM (vo) Maybe the Jewel's broken. CLEO (vo) You can't break an Enchanted Jewel! TAMARA I think Cleo's right, Sam. RUSTY (vo) I think that Jewel is a stupid idea. If you love someone you don't need some dumb old jewel to tell you. You just know... TAMARA If I didn't have my Heart Crystal, I wouldn't be able to talk to you and have my best friends. RUSTY (vo) I meant the Sun Stone. TAMARA Rusty, that's it. Oh, you little sweetheart, I love you. TAMARA RAISES THE CAT AND GIVES HIM A BIG KISS. RUSTY (vo) Gosh... TAMARA JUMPS UP. RUSTY SWOONS AND FOLLOWS HER INTO THE GARDENS. TAMARA It's not the jewel at all. It's... TAMARA SEES A SHADOW ON THE TOP OF A SMALL HILL. TAMARA ...finding a friend. SUNSTAR STEPS FORWARD INTO THE LIGHT. RUSTY (vo) Sunstar! TAMARA (big grin) Well, don't just stand there like a statue. Come on, we still have time. CUT (36) EXT. THE CIRCLE OF FRIENDSHIP THE CROWD IS VERY ANTSY. GWEN IS BEING COMFORTED BY ANYA AND WINTERMANE. TAMARA Excuse me everyone, it seems we've one more animal that belongs here with us tonight. TAMARA STEPS ASIDE AND SUNSTAR WALKS INTO THE CIRCLE. THE CROWD GASPS AT SUCH A MAGNIFICENT CREATURE. THE SUN STONE PULSES GOLD. SUNSTAR I couldn't stay away, Princess. GWEN LIFTS HER TEARFUL FACE. GWEN Sunstar. SUNSTAR Are you upset with me, Gwenevere? GWEN RUNS TO THE UNICORN AND THROWS HER ARMS AROUND THE CREATURE. GWEN I love you, Sunstar. THE SUN STONE IGNITES IN GOLDEN LIGHT AND RISES INTO THE AIR. IT SEPARATES INTO TWO PIECES AND FALLS AT THE FEET OF GWEN AND SUNSTAR. THE CROWD CHEERS. THE MUSICIANS START TO PLAY ONCE AGAIN. GWEN Sunstar, this is your home now, with me. A SOFT CLOUD APPEARS IN THE AFTERGLOW OF THE SUN STONE'S MAGIC. THE FACE OF MERLIN APPEARS IN THE CLOUD. PERSON 1 Look, it's Merlin. Merlin. MERLIN My friends, it is good to see you all. The glorious power of the Sun Stone has allowed me to briefly visit. For the moment I exist in the spiritual plane, flowing with the wild magic of Camelot. Good people, I am sorry to tell you that the Ten Stones of the Kingdom are gone, returned to the lands, as it once was in ancient times. But I would rather lose them then see them fall into the wrong hands. Magic all over Camelot will be unstable until the stones are found and replaced in the Jewel Box. Camelot has need of great champions to search for these stones. Princess, it falls upon you and your friends to embark on this quest. I ask each of you now to pledge your part. Tamara, your gift of music and compassion for all living creatures inspires the powers of the Enchanted Jewels. Will you pledge to help the Princess learn to light her Sun Stone? TAMARA I will, Merlin. MERLIN Fallon, you have the soul and spirit of a great warrior. It falls upon you and Moondance to watch over the Princess and Sunstar. Will you pledge to protect them as you would the land itself? FALLON You can count on us. MERLIN And young Gwenevere, My Lady. I'm sorry I can't be there as you learn the wonders of your Enchanted Jewel. I'm just glad that you and Sunstar have found each other. You have a great task before you. You and Sunstar will be true champions of Camelot, as is befitting our future Queen. ARCHIE (vo) I'll look after them, Merlin. MERLIN Thank you, old friend. GWEN Merlin... I almost ruined everything. MERLIN No. What you did brought you and Sunstar together. That is the destiny of the Sun Stone. Now you must travel its path. GWEN'S FRIENDS GATHER AROUND TO SUPPORT HER. GWEN Thank you, all of you. MERLIN Have faith, my child, have heart, have hope. MERLIN FADES OUT. THE THREE GIRLS SHARE A GROUP HUG AROUND SUNSTAR AS MOONDANCE AND THE BABIES CROWD IN. ARCHIE IS SQUASHED IN THE MIDDLE. THE ROOM ERUPTS IN CHEERS. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** EPILOG MUSIC VIDEO. MONTAGE FOOTAGE OF GWEN AND SUNSTAR, FALLON AND MOONDANCE, TAMARA AND THE BABIES, THE PACK AND THEIR WOLVES. Song - "A Friend In You" I've got it made I know someone really loves me Someone who won't turn me away I'm not afraid With the strength of us together Nothing's going to stand in our way Till the end, we'll defend And protect you from the rain from the evil that remains And I know you'll be there Because I've found a friend in you I know with time We'll get closer every minute Know each other's secrets so well We'll touch the sky And we'll find a new tomorrow rediscover dreams in ourselves You'll be taking care of me I'll be taking care of you, After all we've been through, I know that I've found a friend in you Category:Scripts Category:First season